MegaToon1234 Racing Blast
is a racing game similar to the Mario Kart games. Gameplay The gameplay will be a mixture of Mario Kart 8 & Crash Team Racing. List of game modes Grand Prix 1 to 4 players In Grand Prix mode, the player needs to race all four courses from the selected cup against 11 other players/computers. After each race the player gets points, depending on which place the player ended. The player (or computer) who got the most points in the end wins the Grand Prix. Story 1 player Play as your Mii in this game mode. In this mode, the player tries to become the champion in the Tooniverse Racing Tourny. To do that, the player needs to win races. If the player won a race in first place, he/she will get a Star Coin. With more Star Coins, the player can go to different places and take kart upgrades. There are different areas with each four races, a misson and a boss race. The boss race and the misson can only be accessed after winning all the races of a area. Here is a list of area's and what they include. Area 1-The Tooniverse (Available from starting) *'Race:' Win the race on Elijah Circuit. (Available from start) *'Race:' Win the race on Gannon Circuit. (1 Star Coin) *'Race:' Win the race on Computero Circuit. (2 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race on Stevie J Stadium. (3 Star Coins) *'Mission:' Collect the coins on Battle Stage Colosseum. (4 Star Coins) Area 2-Dedede Resort (Travel through The Tooniverse) *'Race:' Win the race at Waddle Dee Park. (Available from the start) *'Race:' Win the race at Snow Land. (6 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Aquatic Zone. (7 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Dedede's Castle. (8 Star Coins) *'Mission:' Drive trough gates on Dedede's Colosseum. (9 Star Coins) *'Boss:' Defeat Toon Dedede on Dedede's Castle. (10 Star Coins) Area 3-Mixel World (Toon Dedede's Key) *'Race:' Win the race at Mixel Speedway. (Available from the start) *'Race:' Win the race at Fang Gang Loop. (12 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Inside the Wiztastics' Hat. (13 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at The Nixels' Base. (14 Star Coins) *'Mission:' Break the rocks on Cragsters Colosseum. (15 Star Coins) *'Boss:' Defeat General Nixel on The Nixels' Base. (16 Star Coins) Area 4-The Galaxy Far, Far Away (General Nixel's Key) *'Race:' Win the race at Planet X. (Available from the start) *'Race:' Win the race at Planet Y. (18 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Planet Z. (19 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at The Solar System of Craze. (20 Star Coins) *'Mission:' Board the boost pads on Planet 0. (21 Star Coins) *'Boss:' Defeat Robin Williams on The Solar System of Craze. (22 Star Coins) Area 5-The Rainbow Planet (Robin Williams's Key) *'Race:' Win the race at Rainbow Raceway. (Available from the start) *'Race:' Win the race at Rainbow Roundabout. (24 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Rainbow Colosseum. (25 Star Coins) *'Race:' Win the race at Rainbow Coaster. (26 Star Coins) *'Mission:' Defeat a random selection of 11 racers on Rainbow Battlefield. (27 Star Coins) *'Boss:' Defeat the Champion Elijah Eubank along with Gannon Scheer and Computero Botbolt on Rainbow Coaster. (28 Star Coins) More coming soon... Characters Playable Characters Normal There will be 36 playable characters. Unlocking criteria DLC TBA Non-Playable characters *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios) (Acts like Lakitu) *Doc Louis (Punch-Out!!) (Flagman) *Sophia Sammy (O.C.) (Trophy Girl) Character endings *Elijah Eubank: He holds up his trophy and strikes a pose about to be kissed on the cheek by Sophia. *Gannon Scheer: Stands with his trophy and gives the player a thumbs up. *Computero Botbolt: He holds up his trophy and Elijah shows up and trips down and grabs the falling trophy. *Flain: Holds up his trophy when suddenly, a cubit falls into the trophy causing him to mix with the trophy making him a golden version of himself. *Toon Dedede: Dances with his trophy and ends up squishing his trophy flat. *Mr. N: Stands with his trophy and says "Yay! I won!". Then, some dude appears to say "In a cup nobody cares about.". Which causes the entire crowd to laugh in which makes Mr. N start to cry. This is somewhat a refrence to Mr. N's ending in Divekick. More to come! Vehicle parts This is a list of the available kart parts to customize a player's vehicle. There are 20 karts, 10 bikes, 5 ATVs (35 bodies in total), 20 tires, and 15 gliders. The parts are listed as they appear in-game, and the stat boost/drop values are out of 6 and are relative to the standard parts for each type. However, it is impossible for a vehicle to have any stat less than 1 or greater than 5.75. All MT1234 logos on the parts are replaced with the character's symbol. *'Bold': Means it's unlockable. *An * means it's color changes depending on the character's kart color. *The ** means it's color changes depending on the female's kart color. *The *** means it's color changes depending on the male's kart color. *A + means that an kart can perform inside drifts. Bodies Karts *Standard* *'Pipe Frame'* *Formula Extreme *'Tracking Tractor'* *Teddy Turbo *Rocketeer *Hudson Horten *Kool-8* *Blastoid *Free-Z *'Free Willy'* *Gold Bikes *Standard* *Mach Rider *Blastoid *Grumpy Grub *Shovel Bike ATVs *Standard *Army Force *Teddy Tires *Standard *Slim *Jelly Gliders *Super Glider* Courses Normal GP Buck Cup *Elijah Circuit *Moo Moo Ranch *Seaside Beach *Hot Desert Dunes Stone Cup *Gannon Circuit *Polar Pass *Whistling Forest *Sewer Speedway Block Cup *Computero Circuit *Tooniverse Canyon *Tokyo Blowout *Excitebike Rally Bronze Cup *Stevie J Stadium *Shovel Cove *Lightbulb Planet *Rainbow Road Extra GP P.S., The racetracks are just night versions and/or reversed versions of the racetracks from Normal GP. Money Cup *Nighttime Elijah Circuit *Moo Moo Ranch Reversed *Nighttime Seaside Beach *Nighttime Hot Desert Dunes Rock Cup *Gannon Circuit Reversed *Polar Pass Reversed *Nighttime Whistling Forest *Sewer Speedway Reversed Brick-Wall Cup *Computero Circuit Reversed *Nighttime Tooniverse Canyon *Nighttime Tokyo Blowout *Excitebike Rally Reversed Silver Cup *Stevie J Stadium Reversed *Nighttime Shovel Cove *Nighttime Lightbulb Planet *Rainbow Road Reversed Story Mode GP They'll be unlocked after you beat an area from Story Mode. Cash Cup *Waddle Dee Park *Snow Land *Aquatic Zone *Dedede's Castle Boulder Cup *Mixel Speedway *Fang Gang Loop *Inside the Wiztastics' Hat *The Nixels' Base Brick-House Cup *Planet X *Planet Y *Planet Z *The Solar System of Craze Gold Cup *Rainbow Raceway *Rainbow Roundabout *Rainbow Colosseum *Rainbow Coaster DLC GP TBA Battle Courses *Azure Lake *Balloon Park *Chrome Gadget *Desert Palace *Endless Mine *Frozen Peek *Genesis Crust *Hollow Woods *Igloo Fortress *Jungle Japes More coming soon... Ghosts The Ghost Data thing is similar to Mario Kart 8. Staff Ghosts Items *Speed Boost *Triple Speed Boosts *Boxing Glove *Triple Boxing Gloves *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Triple Motion-Sensor Bombs More saved for WageGannon6. Soundtrack Racetracks *Elijah/Gannon/Computero Circuit/Stevie J Stadium *Moo Moo Ranch *Seaside Beach/Aquatic Zone *Hot Desert Dunes *Polar Pass *Whistling Forest *Sewer Speedway *Tooniverse Canyon *Tokyo Blowout *Lightbulb Planet *Rainbow Road *Waddle Dee Park *Snow Land *Fang Gang Loop *The Nixels' Base More coming soon... Story Mode Area HUBs *The Tooniverse HUB *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Gallery Racetracks TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:MegaToon1234's pages